


Disaster Gay + Bondage Leads to Broken Legs

by ilovemiax



Series: Detroit Become Whumpy, Smutty, & Fluffy (Stand Alone One-shots & Requests) [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage Gone Wrong, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Simon is a disaster gay, don't take sex advice from gavin, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: Simon wants to try and spice up his and Markus’ sex life by trying out bondage. It doesn't quite go as planned.Prequel to:Broken Legs Lead to Other Things*can also be read as a stand alone





	Disaster Gay + Bondage Leads to Broken Legs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on the Simkus train for this fic and hopefully it delivers. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: for those of you informed on proper bondage etiquette, you will cringe and/or laugh

“Hello Detective Reed,” Simon greeted with a bright smile. He’s grown used to the grumpy detective’s presence since he and Nines began dating. Occasionally, like now, when Nines was discussing android matters with Markus, Simon would find Gavin wandering around New Jericho or just lounging outside of Markus’ office.

He held out the plate of oatmeal chocolate chip cookies he’d made for Carl. “Would you like a cookie? I made them for Carl but I have also made an abundance and I’m sure he won’t eat them all.”

_ “Raisins,”  _ Carl had proclaimed when Simon offered to bake him oatmeal raisin cookies, “ _ taste like nature’s asshole and they are homophobic.” _

He’d been confused considering raisins weren’t capable of thinking and therefore couldn’t be homophobic until Markus had stepped in with an embarrassed groan explaining to Simon that every time Carl found anything remotely inconvenient he called it “homophobic”.

“Uh, yeah sure,” Gavin snagged a cookie off the side of the plate. That’s when Simon noticed the bruises around Gavin’s wrist. He scanned them with concern and found they were rope burns. Specifically ones made of 100% natural hemp.

Gavin’s eyes met Simon’s and the blonde turned his head away fast hoping that the detective didn’t notice. No such luck.

“Stop fucking looking at me blondie,” he snapped.

Simon’s face flushed bright blue at being caught. “My apologies Detective Reed. But I0” he faltered unsure of weather or not he was supposed to bring up one’s injuries in a public setting. Not that New Jericho was public, he just wasn’t sure if he was allowed to say anything at the moment. Not to mention if he did piss off the detective, Nines was going to be on his ass and frankly, Nines was terrifying.

“Ugh for fucks sake, spit it out.” Gavin barked.

Simon squeaked and answered, “I noticed your wrist injuries. I know that I’m not a medical android but-” Simon paused taken aback by Gavin’s current expression. “Why are you twisting your mouth like that?”

Gavin scowled, “It was a fuckin smile, asshole.” He help up his wrist, “Nines did it.”

Simon’s eyes went as wide as saucer plates. He lowered his voice. “Are you in imminent danger detective? Because if you are I can promise you that New Jericho is open to you.”

Nines walked out just in time to hear Gavin announcing quite loudly, “It’s called bondage you moron.”

The RK900’s face went bluer than Simon thought possible as he darted over to Gavin and clamped a hand over his mouth. “Stop telling my friends about our sex life!” 

Unfortunately he spoke at the exact same time that Simon queried, “What’s bondage?”

Gavin removed his boyfriend’s hand to laugh. Nines’ face twisted with embarrassment and his words failed to make complete sentences. 

Simon frowned at Nines’ flustered behavior. He was a lot less terrifying when he was embarrassed. Simon filed that under his small, but growing list, labeled: Things that Make Nines Less Scary.

**[Fascinated by snow]**

**[Likes cats]**

**[Sneaks chocolate when Hank isn’t looking]**

**[Calls Hank “dad”]**

**[Embarrassed by sexual conversation]**

“Bondage,” Gavin continued when it was obvious Nines looked like he was about to short circuit, “is when you get kinky and tie someone up and shit like that.”

“While that is an completely inept description of bondage,” Nines interjected finally finding his words- though his face wasn’t any less bluer. He turned to Simon, “Is bondage something you’re interested in?”

Simon could tell that poor Nines wasn’t comfortable with the conversation unlike his smug human counterpart. Simon took pity and the RK900 the discomfort and shook his head. He was sure that if he asked Nines would be willing to offer the information. Perhaps at a later date and not in the middle of the hallway where everyone could overhear.

Relieved that Simon wasn’t going to continue the conversation, Nines tugged on Gavin’s sleeve. “Come on, let’s go home.” Gavin nodded. He sauntered off while Nines bade Simon a polite goodbye. Then, just barely Simon caught Nines’ embarrassed hiss of, “I’m going to punish you for that later.”

There was a snort and a reply of, “I look forward to it.”

“You are an insufferable idiot.”

“But I’m your insufferable idiot tin can and I love you.

“Fuck you.” Simon almost didn’t catch the last part of Nine’s mumbled, “I love you too.”

Simon added to his list of things that make Nines less scary.

**[Fascinated by snow]**

**[Likes cats]**

**[Sneaks chocolate when Hank isn’t looking]**

**[Calls Hank “dad”]**

**[Embarrassed by sexual conversation]**

**[Loves Detective Reed]**

Simon hesitated and then added to his task list.

**[Research Bondage]**

**[Try Bondage with Markus?]**

Simon found a very informative and detailed article on bondage and what it entailed. He wasn’t entirely sure he was going to like it due to his discomfort with being restrained. But he felt like he was failing in the bedroom department and wanted to try and spice up his and Markus’ sex life. His sex life was great, but Simon was afraid it wasn’t enough for Markus.

The RK200 was secretly kinky and Simon was so very vanilla. And he felt guilty about it. Accidentally getting the idea from Gavin felt like an rA9send and Simon dove into his research. Which lead him to the article which then lead him to searching the house for makeshift bondage materials. He and Markus weren’t human so he figured that the material wouldn’t matter and settled for 10ft shock cords. They were stretchy but Simon figured that he needed it to be if he was going to be able to tie it around himself. 

And that brought Simon to the present. He was staring intently at a detailed diagram that seemed way more complicated than it needed to be. However, it did seem like the most accurate diagram on tying knots so he went with it. At first Simon thought a video would be perfect and then found himself rewinding and replaying it over and over with little to no success. He found the article, deemed it appropriate source material, and proceeded to try and tie himself up. So far, it wasn’t going well.

“Okay,” Simon muttered to himself, “This goes here-” he looped a bit around his chest and tied it off. He frowned when his attempt didn’t look like the picture. He grumbled in irritation and started looping the cords until it looked slightly similar to the diagram.

Simon caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and frowned. His hair was disheveled and his face was flushed blue with annoyance. The knots… the knots were less than subpar and it clearly looked like he had no idea what he was doing. Simon scowled and began to undo the knots letting them fall to the floor. He came across one particularly tough knot and began to tug at it. Alright, so maybe using shock cords wasn’t the best idea in the world. The knots simply got tighter and if Simon were human he was sure he would be cutting himself free before he stopped breathing.

He tugged hard and felt something tugging at his ankle as well. What? Simon looked down and noticed that the slack had found it way around his leg and formed a knot. Groaning, Simon bent down and yanked at the cord inadvertently tightening the one around his chest. “Oh what the hell,” he groaned and moved to stand back up. Unfortunately, it caused a chain reaction and he jolted smashing his face into the bed. He was glad it wasn’t the dresser because bleeding out and covered in his failed attempt at bondage was not the way he wanted to die.

Wiggling to the best of his ability, Simon managed to get back on his feet. He attempted to shimmy his way out of the ropes. The PL600 was halfway successful and would have been able to properly get out of the ropes  _ if  _ he had noticed the half capped bottle of lube he’d managed to kick into his own way during his graceless fall.  _ But  _ he didn’t and so Simon’s foot found the bottle of lube which squirted out and caused Simon to slip and fall.

There was the loudest crack and Simon screamed. Not out of pain, but out of horror and shock. His leg had twisted at the wrong angle and had broken at the knee effectively shattering the biocomponent beyond repair. Simon left his leg disconnect from the rest of his body and warning signs flashed in front of his eyes.

“Simon!?”

Fuck him with a log on fire, that was Markus’ voice. Simon could hear his boyfriend’s footsteps getting closer and closer. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Simon scrambled to get ot his feet and properly hide before Markus burst into the room and saw him.

Like a wobbly duck, Simon struggled to get on his one good leg. His eyes darted to their bathroom and then to the walk-in closet. A preconstruction revealed that the bathroom, although the farthest option, gave him a 75% chance of staying hidden while the closet only provided him with a 60% chance. The bathroom it was. Simon made one hop towards the bathroom and- his foot was caught in the excess cord and he promptly crashed face first into the nightstand.

The crash was louder than Simon wanted and fifteen seconds later Markus slammed open their bedroom door.

Markus saw Simon on the floor covered in blue blood, lube, and what seemed like an endless amount of shock cord from when he and Leo tried rock climbing together. 

The RK200 rushed over and flipped Simon on his back making quick work of the knots. “Simon, what happened? Are you alright?”

Simon let out the sob he’d been holding back and spilled everything to Markus. “I tried to do something new for us because I’m such a fuck up and I feel like you’re sexually unsatisfied with me and so when Gavin told me about bondage I tried it and I wanted to make it sexy but instead I failed,” Simon was babbling, his face and cheeks were wet with frustrated tears. “And now my stupid legs are broken.”

Markus quirked a tiny smile and Simon frowned. “It’s not funny!”

“I know, Si, I’m sorry.” He couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped his lips. Simon scowled at his boyfriend. “Sorry, sorry! It’s just- it’s a little funny.”

Simon puffed out his cheeks and pouted. It didn’t last very long before he let out a small laugh. “Markus! Stop it, it’s not funny!”

The other android let out a short laugh before capturing Simon’s lips with his own. “Okay, I’m done laughing. Let’s get you up and order you some new legs.”

Simon let Markus finish detangling him, scooped him up, and gently placed him on the bed. “I have one question, Si.”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Did you really take sex advice from Nines and Gavin?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% not the way bondage works. At all. Don't do this. Other than that, what'd y'all think?


End file.
